Alfa
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: La naturaleza es sabia, los más aptos sobreviven y se reproducen, mientras que los más débiles mueren. Sin embargo, raramente los más aptos son los más fuertes, aunque así sea la creencia popular, los que en realidad dominan a la manada son los más inteligentes, los Alfa. Y ahora el Alfa quiere tomar su lugar en Luna Nova. / Contiene escenas con contenido sexual fuerte, lo siento.
1. Constanze

**1.- Constanze**

Se suponía que tendrían que estudiar para un examen que tendrían mañana, pero en su lugar solo se estaban relajando en su habitación compartida, todas usaban sus respectivas ropas ya para dormir aunque tardarían un poco en hacerlo. Jazminka estaba sentada al borde de su cama comiendo algunas papas en una bolsa, Amanda estaba recostada sobre la suya y leyendo una revista, y Constanze revisaba una de sus pequeñas maquinas Stambots y le realizaba algunas modificaciones, pues era la única que no necesitaba estudiar ya que lo sabía todo de memoria, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual sus compañeras no estaban del todo preocupadas, confiaban en que ella les ayudara con algunas respuestas.

A pesar de que la luna ya se estuviese elevada en el cielo, y estas no eran horas para que las brujas estuviesen paseando libremente por la Academia, para la Estadounidense esto no debería ser así.

-¡Ah! Esto es muy aburrido, no puedo creer que en todo el día Akko no haya arruinado ninguna de las clases. —Arrojó la revista lejos de su cama, la cual acabó a los pies de la cama de Constanze, y rápidamente bajo de esta— Va mejorando cada día, y eso la hace menos divertida. Iré a ver que están haciendo. ¿Vienen?

-Claro, seguro que están haciendo algo interesante. —Jazminka se puso de pie también, sin dejar su alimento en ningún momento, y se acercó hacia la puerta para acompañar a Amanda.

-Esta bien, supongo que te quedarás trabajando con esa cosa, Constanze. Seguro que llegaremos algo tarde al tratar de evitar a todos esos ogros y hadas que se encuentran vigilando los pasillos, así que no nos esperes despierta. —Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación junto con la pelirosa.

La Alemana suspiró y volvió a sus asuntos, sin ninguna intención de pegar el ojo aún, al menos al principio. Lo que quería hacer principalmente era terminar de trabajar con su Stambot. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de horas, el sueño ya le estaba ganando. Sus amigas no habían vuelto aun, y ella no creía que se iban a tardar demasiado. Supuso que podía continuar con su trabajo al día siguiente.

Apagó las luces de su habitación, se metió entre sus sabanas, y cerró ambos ojos de inmediato, sucumbiendo ante el sueño poco a poco. Era la primera vez que dormía sola en mucho tiempo, por algún motivo era mucho más fácil hacerlo sin la presencia de sus dos compañeras restantes. Esperaba quedarse dormida hasta mañana por la mañana, sin que la irrupción de sus compañeras al ingresar a su habitación afectase su ciclo de sueño. Sin embargo, algo más la hizo levantarse a media noche, pues oyó un ruido extraño. Era algo constante, un golpeteo contra algo, desde una dirección desconocida.

La pequeña se puso de pie y bostezo, tratando de aclarar su vista y ver entre la oscuridad de donde provenía ese extraño ruido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con desganas, creyendo que ese podría ser el origen del toqueteo. Cuando la abrió, no vio nada del otro lado, solo oscuridad. A su misma vez, el ruido se detuvo. Era extraño, Constanze sabía que lo había escuchado con claridad y que no solo eran imaginaciones suyas o un simple sueño, y dudaba bastante que fuese alguna broma de Amanda. Cerró la puerta nuevamente y regresó rápidamente a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse de algo como eso de nuevo.

Volvió a zambullirse entre sus sabanas e intentar conciliar su sueño, más algo se lo evitó. Una especie de sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien, que una cosa era diferente en la habitación, y que esa respiración cercana que escuchaba no era parte de su imaginación. Dio la vuelta, aun recostada en su cama, para buscar con la mirada si no estaba del todo paranoica gracias a las bromas constantes de Amanda. Lamentablemente, no se equivocaba.

Justo al lado derecho de su cama, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo apreciar una gran sombra de pie, una silueta humana que no pudo ser capaz de reconocer. Un intruso. Intentó levantarse de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, pero le fue imposible, algo se lo impedía, una fuerza superior que la dejó completamente inmóvil. Magia.

No podía moverse en lo absoluto del cuello para bajo, y también sentía como es que no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra o gritar. Su corazón se aceleraba, su pulso se elevaba, y el miedo incrementaba. Estaba asustada, suplicaba porque Jazminka y Amanda regresasen de una buena vez y la salvasen de lo que fuera que estuviera por hacer el tipo extraño. No hablaba, pero gracias a la velocidad con la cual aspiraba y suspiraba el desconocido era claro que estaba emocionado, como si hubiese estado planeando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Constanze no despegaba su vista de este, vigilaba sus movimientos para intentar reconocer alguna característica especial en él o ella. De repente, sintió como es que el desconocido levantaba su brazo izquierdo y colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, acariciando sus cabellos de una forma tenebrosa.

Constanze intentó voltear, pero el miedo la dominaba, y no se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento brusco con la única parte de su cuerpo que aun respondía para no hacer enojar a ese tipo amenazante. Las caricias continuaban, ahora repasando su rostro, ella cerraba los ojos, apretaba los dientes y estaba al borde de las lagrimas, quería que todo esto no fuera nada más que una horrible pesadilla, un mal sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento. La sensación de que una segunda mano acariciaba otra parte de su cuerpo dejo en claro de que esto era completamente real.

Con la mano derecha, el sujeto ahora acariciaba el pecho derecho de la pequeña, con cuidado y delicadeza, un enfermizo movimiento que dejaba en claro algo. No es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes, solo que aun tenía la esperanza de que ese sujeto no tuviera esa intención. Tembló aun más y sintió como es que la temperatura de su cabeza aumentaba mientras las caricias aumentaba. Ahora el masaje en su pecho se detuvo y en su lugar sintió un par de dedos repasando el pezón a través de su ropa. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-No llores, cálmate. —La voz del tipo era en un tono neutral, completamente fingida, y extrañamente familiar. Se escuchaba algo alegre de la reacción que generaba en ella, detuvo sus acciones por un instante— La diversión apenas comienza.

Vio como es que ambas manos del sujeto se dirigían a su propia entrepierna, escuchó un cierre abrirse, y como es que este acercaba su cadera contra su rostro intencionalmente. Esto confirmaba en absoluto que era un hombre quien cometía el asalto. El sujeto colocaba su aparato reproductor húmedo en el rostro de la chica, ella cerraba los ojos y boca e intentaba apartar la nariz para evitar oler el sudor que de este emanaba. Por lo poco que pudo ver supo que el miembro, a pesar del gran tamaño que tenía, no estaba erecto del todo. Alguien tenía que venir, evitar que este acto horrible se concretara, rezaba porque algún hechizo antiguo la salvase.

-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas la difícil. —La persona dominante colocó la nariz de Constanze entre los dedos indice y medio de su mano derecha, apretando levemente y cortando su respiración. La chica de pelo azul supo exactamente lo que trataba de hacer, tenía que aguantar como sea, no cedería. Cerraba la boca con fuerza e intentaba contener todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, esto solamente retrasaría lo inevitable. Y así fue por treinta segundos, antes de que abriera su boca por completo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no fue lo único que lleno su boca.

En ese momento, la figura aprovecho para llevar a cabo su disgustoso cometido, y asestó su primer ataque directo. Constanze sintió como es que toda su boca se llenaba de un sabor que le asqueaba, y escuchó como es que el sujeto liberaba un comentario de satisfacción.

-Eso es, ya vamos progresando. —El miembro ni siquiera estaba del todo dentro de su boca, y podía sentir que llegaba casi hasta su úvula, también se percató de que palpitaba, clara señal de que estaba aumentando de tamaño. El ataque no se detuvo ahí, el desconocido comenzó a mover su cintura de atrás hacia delante repetidas veces, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo del asedio. Lanzaba cortos gemidos de satisfacción de vez en cuando, sintiendo como es que su miembro húmedo era abrigado con el calor de la boca de la pobre y desprotegida muchacha, no quería terminar nunca, pero sabía que tenía un limite. Quería aprovechar el momento, así que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, y su alcance. Constanze ya nada podía hacer para tratar de evitar el sabor del pene del muchacho, y la sensación que este ocasionaba al llegar muy profundo en su garganta.

El tipo colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de su victima, y comenzó a atraerla repetidamente contra su cadera simultáneamente con las embestidas, aumentando el alcance. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado. Estaba sucumbiendo no solo a la lujuria, sino a la excitación del momento. No estaba dispuesto a terminar sin ante probar algo que siempre quiso hacer. Por un instante soltó la cabeza de la Alemana y detuvo sus ataques, y sin dejar que su miembro escapara de esa prisión de placer, se subió a la misma cama, apoyando cada rodilla justo a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha. Ahora estaba sobre ella, con su erección dentro de toda su boca, a punto de embestir otra vez volviendo a tomarla por los cabellos. Y así lo hizo.

Ella quería que se terminara, que el sujeto se detuviera, que algo en su conciencia le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero lo único que recibió fue una embestida cada vez más profunda. La velocidad aumentaba cada vez más, pues el desconocido estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo. El tipo soltaba gruñidos fuertes, intentando evitar liberar toda su satisfacción aún, hasta que no pudo más. Dio una ultima fuerte embestida en lo más profundo que pudo, y dejó que todas sus fuerzas se le escaparan. Sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza de Constanze contra su cadera para que toda su boca cubriera por completo su miembro y no dejase escapar ni una gota, estuvo liberándose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que, finalmente, le dio a la pobre chica un descanso. Alejó su miembro de la boca de la muchacha y se sentó al borde de la cama, la Alemana inmediatamente comenzó a toser cuando este estuvo fuera, escupiendo todo el liquido blanco que se hallaba en su boca, aun cuando estaba segura de que se había tragado algo de este, y recuperando aire, esperando remplazar el hedor impregnado ahora en su lengua y dientes. Más lagrimas recorrían su rostro tras la horrible experiencia, pensaba que no podría haber un sentimiento peor, o un trauma más terrible. Su suposición era incorrecta nuevamente.

La silueta realizó un nuevo acto que la asustó. El sujeto se deshizo de las sabanas que cubrían el resto del cuerpo de Constanze, tirándolas de inmediato al suelo. La muchacha volvió a temblar, y sacudió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, no quería pasar por otra experiencia similar otra vez. Esa decisión ya no estaba en sus manos. Sintió un cosquilleo que repasaba todo su cuerpo cuando la figura toco su entrepierna a través de su pantalón, acariciando con ganas su siguiente objetivo. Con fuerza desmedida, la figura le quitó los pantalones, quedando ella tan solo en calzones. El atacante subió a la cama nuevamente, esta vez a la altura de las piernas de Constanze. La muchacha hacía lo posible para gritar, dar una señal de auxilio, una alerta antes de que un dolor horrible invadiera su interior. El sujeto levantó ambas piernas de Constanze hacía arriba, como si quisiese admirar la vista al completo de sus muslos y entrepierna, acariciando esta ultima ahora con su pene que poco a poco volvía a estar erecto.

-Mira, ya estas húmeda. Eso quiere decir que vas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo. —Le arrebató la ultima prenda que protegía su intimidad, y sin dejar que bajase las piernas, continuó frotando su miembro contra el punto clave de la chica. La expresión de horror en el rostro de Constanze dejaba en claro que no quería que sucediese, pero era prácticamente imposible que sus peticiones se cumpliesen. El sujeto estaba dispuesto a disfrutar con ella al máximo. Introdujo su pene sin previo aviso y por completo en la mojada vagina de la indefensa, comenzando con el segundo ataque. Movía sus caderas con regularidad, a una velocidad constante y sin iniciar con el verdadero asedio. El placer que sentía era superior a cuando su miembro estaba en la boca de la misma chica, pues el calor emitido por las paredes vaginales y su suavidad al apretujar su miembro era una sensación mucho más satisfactoria. Le agradaba tanto esa sensación que comenzó a introducir y sacar su pene con más rapidez, sin detenerse ni un instante, no importaba la expresión de dolor que mostrara Constanze en su rostro.

La pobre chica sentía el gran miembro en su interior, le dolía, y por algún motivo, no podía evitar sentir que un extraño liquido salia por el mismo lugar en el que el muchacho concentraba sus ataques. También sentía un cosquilleo por su cuerpo cada vez que el pene llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su interior, era algo que era incapaz de controlar, y que aumentaba la temperatura de su cabeza. Los ataques seguían aumentando de velocidad, ahora prácticamente eran dos estocadas por segundo. De la nada, la figura acercó su cabeza hacia la recostada Constanze, sorprendiéndola, y sin parar de introducir su miembro. La muchacha mecánica fue sorprendida por un beso apasionado directamente en su boca departe del atacante, el atacante ahora paseaba frotaba su lengua contra la suya, aumentando la temperatura de ambos cuerpos. Ambos cuerpos estaban llegando al Clímax, uno lo deseaba, y el otro no lo podía evitar.

Era como si el desconocido supiese controlar muy bien el cuerpo de su victima, pues cuando el momento en que él llegó al limite, ella lo hizo también. Una mezcla de jugos de pasión salía desbordado de la entrepierna de la pequeña, salió mucho más cuando el tipo sacó su miembro de la entrepierna de la agotada Constanze. Ella esperaba de que todo hubiese terminado, se encontraba demasiado cansada, no quería que el sujeto le hiciera algo más, sentía que se iba a desmayar y eso sería mucho peor para ella. Esta vez, ella descanso, pues ahora el atacante, aun a la altura de sus piernas, se frotaba el miembro nuevamente erecto con su mano derecha a gran velocidad, dispuesto a liberar una nueva carga.

-¿Sabes quien soy? —Una gran parte de la cama estaba llena de sudor y otros líquidos que habían salido de ambos cuerpos, esta iba a ser el mensaje final para la desprotegida— Tú me llamaras desde ahora...

El muchacho llegó al Clímax nuevamente, liberando una ultima carga del liquido blanco y rociándola a propósito en todo el cuerpo de Constanze, como si estuviese marcando su territorio. Ella ni siquiera volteó su cabeza para evitar que cayera sobre su rostro, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer eso.

 **-Alfa.**

Despertó gracias a los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana. Lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la interrogante: ¿Fue un sueño? Todo se había sentido muy real, demasiado. Estaba envuelta entre sus sabanas, sus compañeras seguían dormidas, probablemente habrían llegado ahí muy entrada la noche. Necesitaba comprobar de que todo había sido un sueño, de que nada de eso paso realmente, lo deseaba de verdad.

Lentamente bajó su mano por debajo de sus sabanas, dirigiéndose hacia el ultimo lugar donde se había liberado una gran descarga. Con ambos dedos revisó su entrepierna, y no sintió nada. Su ropa aun seguía ahí, no quedaba ni un rastro de humedad. Suspiró aliviada, solamente había sido una terrible pesadilla realista. Una pesadilla que no quería volver a soñar otra vez. Se levantó y quiso alistarse para asistir a sus clases, y también para despertar a Amanda y Jazminka. Antes de eso, se dio cuenta como es que su amiga Americana no había recogido la revista que dejo a los pies de su cama. Lanzando un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad, se dirigió a recogerla.

Cuando la levantó del suelo, sintió con ambas manos algo extraño. En una de las esquinas de la revista se sentía una textura pegajosa. Constanze olfateo sus dedos, pues el olor se había quedado impregnado en estos. Lo reconoció al instante.

* * *

 ** **Para ser honesto, no sé porque hago esto, creo que solo quiero experimentar que tal soy al escribir algo de Lemon. El autor de este asedio es alguien que ya ha salido en la serie.****


	2. Lotte

**2.- Lotte**

-¿Desde hace cuanto esta así? —Preguntó preocupada Akko.

-No lo sé, desde hace una semana quizás. Nos tardamos un poco en notar este cambió de actitud.—Amanda observaba preocupada de reojo a Jazminka con una misma expresión— Me di cuenta de que pasaba más tiempo en su laboratorio de lo normal y que andaba cabizbaja en muchas ocasiones. También note que no le gustaba ir sola al baño.

Las brujas se habían reunido durante la tarde en la habitación de Akko, Lotte y Sucy. Hablaban acerca de las actitudes extrañas que había tomado Constanze desde hacía un tiempo, e intentaban encontrar una solución. Les preocupaba de que fuera algo grave.

-¿Podría tratarse de algún maleficio o hechizo?—Sugirió Sucy.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella, estoy segura de que le haría muy bien hablar con sus amigas. —Comentó Lotte.

-Ya lo hemos intentado. Pero cada vez que preguntamos que es lo que le sucede, va a encerrarse a su laboratorio. No me gustaría tener que recurrir a alguna maestra para solucionar esto. —Contestó Amanda.

-Si no quiere hablar con ustedes, quizás pueda intentar algo.—Akko se encontraba algo pensativa— ¿Que les parece si intentó hablar con ella? Logré convencerla de recibir mi ayuda antes, creo que puedo tratar de decirme que le sucede.

Amanda rascó su cabeza por un instante, no se veía muy convencida por esta idea. Pero no quería que Sucy le rociara pócimas encima a Constanze si aceptaban sus soluciones, así que no había mucho que perder si dejaba que Akko lo intentase.

-De acuerdo Akko. Puedes ir a verla si quieres, no te aseguro de que se alegrara al verte.—Cedió finalmente la americana.

-¡Bien! ¡Me asegurare de que me diga que es lo que pasa con ella y que juntas podamos encontrar una solución!—La muchacha se veía muy determinada. Inmediatamente abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio de Constanze a través de su entrada secreta en el cuarto que le pertenecía.

Una vez la japonesa se fue del lugar, Amanda le dirigió la palabra a Sucy.

-Y... ¿Que maleficio crees que pudo recaer sobre Constanze?—Sucy se alegró de que preguntara.

-Hay muchos hechizos que podrían haberle hecho algún mal, lo que tenemos que descubrir primero es quien lo ocasiono. Si descubrimos quien esta detrás de todo esto quizás podamos preparar un antídoto o repeler la maldición con un conjuro.

-La verdad es que dudo mucho que alguien quisiera perjudicar a Constanze, no es alguien que desee hacerle algún mal a las personas, ¿cierto?—Lotte estaba algo alarmada de que su compañera estuviese maldita, no le gustaba que esa sea considerada una probabilidad.

-Sí, no creo que pueda haber alguien que se le ocurra hacerle daño a Constanze. Aunque no me gustaría descartar ninguna posibilidad. ¿Hay alguna forma de descubrir quien le esta ocasionando esto sin tener que preguntarle, Sucy?—Era muy notorio que para Amanda ver a su amiga de esta forma no le agradaba para nada.

-Hay una alternativa, pero creo que no les va agradar mucho.—Que Sucy no sonriera al decir esto ultimo ya era algo alarmante.

-Sea lo que sea, si nos ayuda a descubrir que sucede con Constanze, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.—Amanda tragó algo de saliva al terminar la oración.

-Bien, espero que mantengas esa determinación por un largo tiempo. La manera alterna de descubrir si Constanze sufre de alguna maldición es con algo de su esencia, a la cual le puedo hacer un hechizo para determinar de donde proviene el conjuro que recibió. Y cuando digo que con algo de su esencia, me refiero a algún pelo, sudor, lagrima... —Sucy abrió los ojos un poco antes de decir lo ultimo, como si deseara que prestasen atención a la parte final de sus indicaciones— **o cualquier cosa que salga de su cuerpo.**

Ahora mismo Amanda deseaba que Akko averiguara por sus propios métodos que es lo que estaba pasando con Constanze antes de pasar a tomar las medidas drásticas que Sucy comentaba.

* * *

El escándalo que hizo Akko al llegar a su laboratorio era fácilmente reconocible para ella, pues lo había hecho incontables veces antes. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para dirigir la mirada, simplemente continuó trabajando en los planos que estaba organizando en su pizarra. Atsuko se sacudió la cabeza un poco para liberarse del aturdimiento por la caída antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Lo primero que notó al llegar al laboratorio fueron los cientos de dibujos y garabatos esparcidos por todo el suelo, y la clara ausencia de los Stambots que usualmente eran quienes la recibían de mala manera.

Se dirigió con lentitud a las espaldas de Constanze, esto la asustaba un poco, esa actitud indiferente ante su llegada al laboratorio no tan secreto no era algo que presenciase muy seguido.

-¿Constanze? ¿Podemos hablar?—La muchacha silenciosa no respondió. Akko detuvo su caminata a medio camino, realmente era una actitud preocupante— Por favor, Constanze. Somos amigas, necesito saber que es lo que te sucede. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Tras lo dicho, la Alemana le dirigió una mirada indiferente a Kagari, quien se sorprendió al ver las grande ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, señal de que no había estado durmiendo muy bien. Akko estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella y solucionar todos los problemas que esta tuviera, sabía de que si le decía que sucedía podrían arreglar las cosas juntas, solo necesitaba convencerla.

-Amanda y Jazminka están preocupadas por lo que te esta sucediendo. Y sé que te importan, no quieres preocuparlas más. ¿Verdad? —Seguía sin recibir una respuesta, aunque al menos ahora Constanze la observaba, estaba progresando en parte— Puedes hablar conmigo, vamos, sé que encontraremos una solución a tu problema. Solo tienes que decirme que sucede.

No contestó, mas tuvo una reacción distinta a la que esperaba. La pequeña chica posó su vista entre los cientos de planos regados por el suelo, hasta que centró su atención sobre uno en concreto. Se dirigió a él y lo tomó, leyendo con atención lo que este decía, después de unos segundos de silencio, le extendió el gran pedazo de papel a Akko, quien lo tomó con algo de dudas, sin entender muy bien que es lo que intentaba decirle. Leyó que es lo que decía el plano que tenía entre sus manos, algo que no comprendió muy bien, puesto a que no sabía a quien o que se refería.

 _"Quiero encontrarlo"_

Esa frase se repetía varias veces en la hoja que tenía en sus manos. ¿Que quería decirle con esto?

-¿A quien quieres encontrar, Constanze? —La chica sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose a responder. Akko sabia que iba a costar, pero la haría hablar, tarde o temprano tendría que ceder— Sé que puedo ayudar, encontrare lo que sea que estés buscando. Solo tienes que decirme que es...

Tras las palabras pronunciadas por la japonesa, Constanze reaccionó de mala manera. Vio a Akko ahora con los ojos aun más abiertos y con mucha más preocupación que antes, como si temiese por lo que acababa de decir. Negó con la cabeza varias veces al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a la más alta y le daba algunos empujones para que se alejase, haciendo entender que quería que se retirase de su laboratorio de una vez.

-¡Espera! ¿Que sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? —Para Akko era sencillo soportar los débiles empujones de Constanze. La pequeña no respondía, solamente quería que se fuera del lugar, quería estar sola. No quería que esa muchacha se metiese en sus asuntos de nuevo, no la necesitaba. Y no deseaba para nada que ella encontrara primero a ese extraño.

* * *

Habían acordado de que no podían perder más tiempo esperando a Akko, así que tomarían la ruta que Sucy sugería. Decidieron ir de inmediato a comprar los ingredientes y materiales necesarios a la ciudad, a excepción de Lotte, quien ofreció a quedarse en caso de que Akko regresase a la habitación. Eran demasiados objetos, y algunos muy raros, por lo cual Sucy advirtió que podrían regresar muy tarde por la noche, que traería como consecuencia ser regañadas duramente por las maestras, Amanda y Jazminka decidieron correr el riesgo por su amiga en mal estado.

Lotte estaba en el baño, terminando de lavarse las manos, y tratando de pensar en que todo saldría bien. Estaba algo preocupada de que ni una de sus amigas había regresado aun, y se preguntaba si debería ir a la habitación de Constanze, Jazminka y Amanda para asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden. Aun tenia puesto su uniforme, una vez que terminase de cepillarse volvería a su habitación y se colocaría su pijama para dormir.

El pequeño baño era iluminado por una pequeña lampara de luz, pues la noche ya había llegado, y los pasillos de la Academia ahora mismo deberían estar desiertos con excepción de algunas hadas y maestras que hacían vigilancia para asegurarse de que todo se encontrase en orden. Claro, Akko había llegado a encontrar puntos ciegos para transportarse en el lugar sin ser descubierta, cosa que le había enseñado Amanda. Cualquier persona que conociera las instalaciones del interior podría movilizarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera. Cualquiera.

De repente, Lotte escuchó golpes suaves en la puerta del baño. Ella intuyó de que se trataba de alguna compañera que deseaba ingresar o tenia alguna emergencia.

-¡Salgo en un momento! —Se terminó de enjuagar las manos y se secó rápidamente con una toalla. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a quien estuviese tocando. Con lo único que se encontró fue con la misma nada, una total ausencia. Observó por el pasillo para verificar si no había alguien por los alrededores, ¿podría tratarse de alguna broma?

Nadie. ¿Acaso habría imaginado el golpeteo? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el momento en el que sintió una mano desconocida tapar su boca y arrastrarla hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta del baño y encerrándola dentro. Ella se sacudió lo más fuerte que podía, intentando escapar del agarre del desconocido. Fuese quien fuese, también la tenia sujetada fuertemente del estomago desde atrás, también trató de gritar pero la mano sobre su boca la mantenía callada. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar se había apagado gracias a la ráfaga de viento que ingreso por la puerta al cerrarla fuertemente, por lo que estaban a oscuras, y Lotte no era capaz de observar quien era su atacante a pesar de tener un espejo delante.

-Deja de pelear, solo lo harás más difícil para los dos. —Esa extraña voz ligeramente grave la había escuchado antes, mas no recordaba en donde. De todas formas, no tenia pensado obedecer a ese tipo. Seguía sacudiéndose y moviéndose, esperando a que el tipo se descuidase y ella pudiera escapar o gritar para pedir ayuda. El sujeto era delgado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarla en el aire. El desconocido detrás de ella no era tan alto tampoco, pues la elevó justo a una altura exacta en la cual su trasero chocaba con la entrepierna del sujeto, se notaba que era a propósito. Lotte se sacudió con más fuerza y desesperación, completamente aterrada, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones del intruso. Cada vez que se movía, podía sentir algo creciendo en su espalda baja, algo que alegraba al extraño.

-Por otro lado, resistirse también lo hace divertido. —Dicho esto, Lotte sintió como es que algo con una contextura dura pasaba a través de sus muslos, levantando su falda y rozando con su entrepierna. El tipo se movía hacia atrás y delante intencionalmente endureciendo aun más lo que Lotte ahora temía, y comenzaba a olfatear por momentos el cabello pelinaranja de la pobre muchacha. La chica dejó de moverse debido al cansancio, tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo, estaba completamente a la merced del intruso, solo quedaba rezar para que alguien viniese en su ayuda. Por alguno motivo, el desconocido soltó su torso al ver que no se movía, y con velocidad traslado su mano libre hacia la delantera de la bruja, frotando el lugar, y dejándola caer un poco sobre su miembro ahora completamente erecto. Su cuerpo comenzaba reaccionar a la frotada del hombre, el pánico comenzaba a invadirla otra vez, pues sentía como es que aumentaba su temperatura y tenia pequeños espasmos a pese de que los dedos del sujeto frotaran suavemente su órgano a través de su ropa interior. Era como si supiese exactamente que puntos tocar para que Lotte sintiese un hormigueo intenso escalando por su entrepierna hasta su pecho. Ella no quería esto, no lo buscaba, pero no podía controlar sus reacciones. El cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes que su cerebro mandaba. No imaginó que algo así le pudiera suceder a ella o alguna de sus amigas, creía que nunca tendría que pasar por una terrible experiencia como esta. No quería que sucediese, quería pedirle al desconocido que se detuviese, que pare. Suplicaba a través de su boca callada que no lo hiciera. El tipo probablemente no se dio cuenta que por los ojos de Lotte se deslizaban un par de lágrimas, o quizás le dio igual al sentir algo de humedad en la mano que le tapaba la boca.

En un momento dado, el cosquilleo se volvió aun más fuerte, algo húmedo comenzaba a brotar de su entrepierna, empezaba a sudar aun más, la calentura llegaba a su cabeza, y los espasmos se hacían cada vez más continuos y largos. La mano dejó de frotar su intimidad, el desconocido se había detenido y río un poco, al menos le había dado un respiro a la muchacha agitada. Aunque la mano ya no tocaba su entrepierna ahora un poco húmeda, estaba colocada ahora sobre su muslo muy cerca de esta, pues había llegado el momento del acto principal. El muchacho no perdió el tiempo en quitarle la ropa interior, simplemente jaló con su dedo índice el calzón hasta hacer un espacio suficiente como para dejar expuesto el órgano reproductor de la víctima. Lotte volvió a desesperarse al saber que es lo que se acercaba, quiso volver a sacudirse e intentar sorprender al tipo para que la soltase, él no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Sin aviso alguno, sin cuidado, y probablemente con un gran deseo por satisfacer un deseo mundano, introdujo todo su pene erecto directo en la vagina de Lotte, dejando que todo el peso de la muchacha ayudase a que llegara más profundo y siempre sujetando su boca con fuerza para evitar que dijera algo.

El dolor que invadió todo el cuerpo de Lotte fue suficiente como para hacerla gritar y levantar la cabeza, si no fuese por la mano que cubría su boca probablemente toda la Academia la hubiese escuchado. Ya era muy tarde como para que hiciera algo, el dolor intenso evitaba que se moviese, varios líquidos salían mezclados d su entrepierna, y el sujeto ahora usaba la mano que no la callaba sujetando su pecho izquierdo con suavidad. Estuvo quieto por varios segundos, disfrutando cada segundo de su sexo dentro de la pelinaraja, con una sensación inexplicable pues una calentura invadía todo su pene al ser apretujado en el interior de la muchacha, era un cosquilleo que lo excitaba aun más. Levantó un poco a la muchacha, separando sus miembros lentamente, el dolor de Lotte no desaparecía a pesar de esta acción. De la nada, la dejó caer de nuevo sobre su miembro, él volvió a sentir el placer incrementado, mas ella solo fue invadida por una sensación de dolor multiplicado que repasaba todo su cuerpo. El muchacho comenzó con su asedio, gradualmente sacaba y metía su miembro repetidas veces, aumentando la velocidad e intensidad en variad ocasiones, casi llegando más profundo cada vez. También frotaba y apretaba regularmente el seno de la muchacha con anteojos, esto solo hacia que la chica sudase aun más pero no desaparecía el dolor. Lotte ya no gritaba, solo respiraba con dificultad, y no podía pensar con claridad, mientras más liquido salía desde su entrepierna. El tipo aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas, acercándose cada vez más al punto más alto, haciendo que el cuerpo de la muchacha siguiese reaccionando con espasmos. De repente, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al climax, el sujeto dejó el pecho de la muchacha, y con dos de sus dedos libres comenzó a frotar con brusquedad el clítoris de Lotte. Reaccionó nuevamente, esta vez no fue por el dolor, sino por la sensación diferente que recorría todo su cuerpo, como si miles de hormigas estuviesen caminando sobre ella y el punto central de origen fuese su estomago. El tipo no detenía sus embestidas, quería llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo en que ella lo haría. Los cuerpos, ambos llenos de sudor y otras sustancias, chocando el uno contra el otro manteniendo relaciones, llegaron pronto al punto más alto. Lotte sintió una gran sensación de satisfacción liberada desde su entrepierna incapaz de ser controlada al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a un largo espasmo, al mismo tiempo en que el sujeto que la mantenía capturada vaciaba su deseo de lujuria dentro de ella y en su punto más profundo, embistiendo ahora con mucha más lentitud llenando el interior caliente de la chica.

Por unos instantes, Lotte perdió algo de sensibilidad en su entrepierna, ya que sentía algo tibio en su estómago, y muy cansada. Creyó que ya había terminado y que el tipo también estaba cansado, lamentablemente sus esperanzas de pedir ayuda fueron nuevamente arruinadas gracias a que el sujeto dejó su pecho y dirigió su mano hacia el muslo de la muchacha, elevando una de sus piernas y obligándola a separarlas. Las embestidas comenzaron a ganar velocidad, el cosquilleo volvía al cuerpo de la bruja indefensa otra vez, pero los ojos de la atacada comenzaban a ser recubiertos por unos pesados parpados. Estaba perdiendo su consciencia.

Probablemente era lo mejor, así no experimentaría todas las cosas por la cual su cuerpo tendría que pasar a manos del misterioso asaltante.


End file.
